


Croupion vengeur

by Rincevent



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Disque-Monde - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, jeu, sport
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les esprits simples savent assimiler les règles les plus compliquées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croupion vengeur

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

\- Pardon. Pardon ! Paaardon... PARDON ! Oh pardon.  
\- Fred, on est là !  
\- Merci, j'ai vu. Où tu crois que je vais comme ça ? Pardon.  
\- Bah alors t'es venu ? Je croyais que t'avais un truc de famille, tout ça ?  
\- Ben ouais, mais comme de toute façon ma belle-mère n'a pas envie de me voir, autant venir là.  
\- Ah bon. C'est marrant quand même, c'est quand la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu ?  
\- Y a vingt-cinq ans. Et à l'époque tout ce qu'elle a vu c'est mon derrière quand je me suis tiré par la fenêtre quand son mari a enfoncé la porte.  
\- Ha ha !  
\- Elle a même pas voulu venir au mariage. Vieille carne.  
\- Allez, Colon, vous en faites pas ! Dites-vous que vous lui faites plaisir tout en prenant du bon temps !

Colon frissonna en entendant cette phrase qui lui évoquait des images qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer.

\- Merci, Visite. Voilà qui me réconforte. Il est pas arrivé Carotte ?  
\- Si mais il est allé chercher du pop-crosne.  
\- Super.

Suite à un récent (et probablement passager) conflit commercial avec les plaines de Sto, les livraisons de maïs avaient cessé il y a plusieurs mois. Pour pallier à cette cruelle absence, on avait ressuscité les crosnes, antiques tubercules autrefois cultivées à Ankh-Morpork. De l'avis général c'était mieux que rien. De l'avis général c'était quand même franchement dégueulasse. On préférait même s'en tenir aux sandwiches de Planteur : ils étaient aussi dégueulasses, mais au moins on ne voyait pas ce qu'on mangeait. Les crosnes, eux, étaient servis tels quels, et ils ressemblaient furieusement à de gros asticots.

\- Alors on en est où ?  
\- Been là ils ont chanté l'hymne national et avant ça le chœur de la guilde des couturières a entonné l'hymen national.  
\- Hein ! Mais y a des gamins dans tout le stade !  
\- Mais elles étaient habillées convenablement, avec le haut et tout ! Par contre ce qui était marrant c'est que les types qui jouent Hippo et Glouto ont mimé certaines paroles. Ça, ça a beaucoup fait rire les mioches !  
\- Ils ont quoi ?

Colon était presque choqué de ce qu'il entendait. Hippo et Glouto étaient les deux hippopotames mascottes du club de la ville. Ils étaient ses héros d'enfance. Lui-même avait eu l'honneur de porter le costume de Glouto (il était déjà trop gros pour être Hippo) lorsqu'il avait eu vingt ans. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs sauvé la vie lorsque sa future belle-mère avait descendu par erreur un joueur un peu replet qu'elle prenait pour lui. Avec une arbalète. En tous cas, de son temps on ne se serait jamais permis de telles obscénités. Du moins pas sur le terrain, rajouta-t-il mentalement.

\- Voilà le pop-crosne ! Oh, bonjour Colon !  
\- Bonjour Carotte, ah vous êtes là aussi Angua ?  
\- Oui. Je connais pas ce jeu mais quand j'étais petite j'aimais bien aller voir des matchs avec mon père.  
\- Ah oui ? Et à quoi on joue en Überwald ?  
\- On appelle ça le Tötungspiel : il y a deux camps qui pourchassent la ou les mêmes proies et qui doivent les ramener et les garder dans leur zone le plus longtemps possible. Quand le matin se lève c'est celui qui a tué le plus de monde qui gagne.  
\- Ah... c'est sympathique comme... tradition.  
\- Oui. J'avais oublié comme le sport pouvait être excitant.  
\- Aha, c'est sûr...

Comme tous ses collègues ne vivant pas avec une louve-garou, Colon se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'Angua se relâchait un peu. Des trompettes retentirent afin d'appeler la foule au calme, ce qui la faisait rugir de plus belle. L'esprit morporkien aime la provocation et la contradiction.

\- C'est quoi le but du jeu ? demanda Angua  
\- Mais tu n'as jamais assisté à un match de croupion-vengeur ?  
\- Non je crois pas.  
\- Et le championnat de l'année dernière ?  
\- J'ai passé tout mon temps à renifler les spectateurs qui rentraient parce qu'un plaisantin faisait des fausses alertes à la tombe. Les jeunes zombies sont d'un pénible !  
\- Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant. Le croupion est un match entre trois camps qu'on appelle traditionnellement les Brutes, les Victimes et le Guet.  
\- Le Guet ?  
\- Oui, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, bien entendu. Alors : d'abord les Victimes commencent la partie en tentant de rejoindre la partie du terrain qu'on appelle l'auberge, ou la maison si on s'en tient aux règles du marquis de Monjard. Tant qu'ils sont sur les zones dites "d'intérieur" ou "de lampadaires", ils ne peuvent être interceptés par les Brutes. Enfin techniquement si, c'est possible : soit les Brutes reçoivent un avertissement du Guet, ce qui arrive le plus souvent, soit leur intervention est valide s'ils interceptent "en catimini".  
\- Mais c'est pas évident, surtout en début de jeu quand chaque équipe reste sur sa partie de terrain. dit Chicard  
\- En effet. Donc les Victimes tentent de rejoindre l'auberge. Les Brutes, elles, doivent intercepter la Victime qui a la bourse, c'est le nom du ballon. Si elles y arrivent avant que la Victime n'atteigne l'auberge, les Brutes marquent un point. Si la Victime n'est pas interceptée, c'est son équipe qui gagne le point. Ensuite, l'action se complexifie : si les Victimes ont marqué un point, elles obtiennent une deuxième bourse et doivent retourner à leur point de départ ou "turbin".  
\- Ah, je vois ! Et les Brutes doivent intercepter les deux ballons !  
\- Euh, non. C'est un peu plus compliqué car seule la bourse de départ permet de marquer les points, tous ceux qui peuvent être rajouté par la suite sont des leurres destinés à tromper l'adversaire et à le forcer à se disperser. Ils peuvent être interceptés mais ne rapportent rien. Là encore si la bourse revient intacte au turbin, les Victimes ont un point, si elle est interceptée ce sont les Brutes qui ont le point. Dans tous les cas, quand les Brutes interceptent la bourse, les Victimes deviennent Poursuivants et doivent la leur reprendre. Tu vois le principe ?  
\- Je... crois. Il n'y a qu'une seule bourse qu'un camp essaie de protéger et que l'autre essaie d'intercepter.  
\- Oui et non. Si les Victimes arrivent à faire un aller-retour complet, ils ont fait "fructifier la bourse". Ils peuvent alors rajouter une deuxième bourse en plus du leurre, ce qui signifie qu'ils peuvent marquer deux point à chaque action. Il y a plus à y gagner, mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile pour les deux camps.  
\- Ah... Et le Guet il sert à quoi ?  
\- Le Guet sert d'abord d'arbitre et a donc moins de joueurs. Il surveille les actions des deux autres camps et peut leur imposer des sanctions. Mais au fil du jeu, il commence à "prendre des intérêts", c'est-à-dire jouer pour son propre compte. Il est alors libre d'intercepter n'importe quel joueur pour lui "infliger une amende", c'est-à-dire lui piquer la bourse.  
\- ... Mais... dans ce cas Brutes et Victimes tentent de récupérer la bourse ?  
\- Oui. On est dans un cas "d'insurrection". Le Guet doit ramener la bourse de son coté pour pouvoir "lever des troupes", c'est-à-dire faire venir plus de ses joueurs sur le terrain. S'il n'y arrive pas, il présente ses excuses et fait comme si de rien n'était.  
\- ... Oui... bien sûr. Et... Qui gagne ?  
\- Le camp qui a amassé le plus de points à la fin de la partie, c'est-à-dire quand il n'y a plus de joueurs valides.

Angua commençait à se dire que le Tötungspiel lui manquait quand les équipes apparurent : les Victimes en bleu, les Brutes en rouge et le Guet en... haillons.

\- Pourquoi le Guet n'a pas de tenue identique aux autres ?  
\- Ah, c'est une autre subtilité du jeu : ils ne peuvent se changer qu'à partir du moment où ils perçoivent leurs premières amendes. C'est un souvenir du Guet d'autrefois : c'est parce que nos prédécesseurs s'étaient suffisamment renforcés et enrichis que les anciens patriciens les ont embauché pour constituer le Guet.

Sur le terrain, un "agent du Guet" siffla le début du match qui s'annonçait très long. il faut dire que les trois équipes avaient recruté des Trolls. Angua se dit qu'elle aurait dû accepter d'assurer la permanence du central, Colon se remémora les matchs de son enfance, Chicard se demanda si le type de devant remarquerait que ses pièces changeaient de propriétaires. Carotte et Visite, eux, se délectaient du pop-crosne. Ankh-Morpork savourait une belle journée riche en bavures et en fractures ouvertes.


End file.
